


Can't A Man Get Some Sleep?

by dreaming_of_the_crash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_the_crash/pseuds/dreaming_of_the_crash
Summary: Snape has been running around being a busy spy. Now, after days of snatching only a few hours of sleep here and there, he has to brew a potion hereallydoesn't want to brew. Cue Harry. Will Snape ever get some rest?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Can't A Man Get Some Sleep?

A thick headache threatened as the tension from the Potions Master’s neck pulled on his scalp. The day had been long and his class of seventh years had several serious mishaps ending up in multiple animals hopping, hobbling, and slithering off towards the infirmary. It had also ended with two students leaving in tears and one particular brat hurling several Gryffindor insults his way. He carded his long, near skeletal fingers through his hair with a huff.

_Greasy. Imbecile never bothers to gather all of the available information. Jumps on hearsay, the fool. And to think, the brat has the audacity to call me a coward. If the fool only…_

Snape placed both hands on his desks and hung his head. In a rare moment of vulnerability, he let a long sigh escape out into the cool air of the dungeon classroom. Wandlessly, he waved his hand muttering a warming spell. A shiver rolled his shoulders as the warmth infiltrated his heavy robes. Slowly, his eyelids drooped until at last they locked his long lashes together. He stood, braced against his desk for several minutes. Fatigue weighed down his bones. In the last four days, Snape had snuck in only five hours of sleep. The Dark Lord had been calling him nearly every night in hopes of squeezing more information from the professor. Without fail, as soon as he returned, Dumbledore, the old fool, would summon him to speak for hours and eat those damn lemon drops. Snape was exhausted.

_The Dark Lord will not summon me tonight. He’ll be kept busy with his hunt for Lucius, after all. Ah yes, and Mungo’s._ Snape’s fingers curled into stained fists. _Mungo’s needs no potions from me today. I’ve supplied quite enough potions for their post-cruciatus problem._ Gathering a heavy breath, a sick thought crossed his mind.

“Lupin.”

He could not go to sleep.

Obsidian eyes snapped open to stare down at the ungraded work and list of potion ingredients waiting to be gathered for the Wolfsbane potion. In a rare display of emotion, Severus Snape lost his vice like grip on his control. Swiping everything off his desk in a grand motion, Snape sent all the objects to the floor with a clatter. The fire in the distant hearth flared as his magic rose to close to the surface. He was exhausted and facing another long number of hours awake. 

“Professor?”

Snape snapped his head towards the open door where a 17-year-old Harry Potter stood, thank the gods, quietly.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, Snape didn’t miss the slight finch of the boy’s eyes and he accioed everything back into place. Every piece of fractured glass cleaned up and every drop of ink back in its container.

“Potter.”

Inwardly, Snape cringed. The words were supposed to come out sharp, agitated, and ready to hex the boy but they were flat. Exhaustion laced his words and instead of sounding like the evil Potions Professor, he instead sounded like a broken man, a man filled with fatigue and regret.

“I was just in the dungeons.”

“Meddling, no doubt.”

“It’s not past curfew.”

“It nearly is.”

“Well not yet. I had a detention with Flitwick and he made me scour the-”

“You’re blubbering, Potter.”

“I heard a noise.”

“So you did.”

An unhealthy silence enveloped the two. Snape focused his glare on Potter but knew that his eyes were giving away his fatigue. He could feel the muscles holding his sneer in place begin to tremble and twitch. The room swam and the shadows in the corner seemed to stretch towards him.

With a sigh, he said, “Potter, go to bed.” 

Walking away from his desk, he moved over to his cauldron and began summoning various bottles of interesting items to begin the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. So bothered by fatigue, Snape failed to notice a very interested Potter examining him from the doorway. One bottle refused to fly towards him. With as much dignity as he could muster, Snape walked over to retrieve it.

“Snape, what-”

“I was unaware I permitted you call me that, Potter.”

“What the hell was that?”

Now he could hear the shoes clomping over towards him. His dark eyes narrowed in on the ingredients, chopping most into a fine mist.

“I said what the hell was that? You broke everything on your desk. I mean, you yell at me for my temper but if I’d pulled a stunt like that I’d lose all of Gryffindor’s points. You even had the fireplace going off.”

He huffed again as the ingredients bubbled together forming a royal blue. “Well, I suppose it’s fortunate that I’m a professor and not a student here.”

“Snape…”

“Professor Snape.”

“Sir…” Harry trailed off.

Snape began stirring, losing his grip on the handle twice before blinking himself awake enough to manage the rest. Setting it to simmer for several minutes, Snape found his hands back on the table to keep his form upright. An uncharacteristic break in his voice shattered his illusion of composure when he spoke.

“Please, Harry. Just leave.”

_Harry? Oh Merlin. Severus pull yourself together or you’ll show him how disgusting you really are. Death eater. Murderer. A professor lusting for his student. You’ll lose your only pawn in this game, Severus._

Snape shook his head. Long locks of hair fell over his pale skin, obscuring his expression from Harry.

“Sir, the potion.”

Snapping to attention, Snape immediately began stirring counterclockwise before adding the rest of the ingredients and placing the potion in a state of stasis. Grabbing the edges of the cauldron, Snape began to pour the liquid with trembling arms. He was too old to cheat on his dear mistress sleep like this. To his surprise, Harry steadied the container and offered a weak smile.

“Thank you.”

Reaching for his wand, he heard Harry mumble some cleaning spells and whisk away the rest of the ingredients. Snape moved to narrow his eyes incredulously but only managed a slow blink before picking up the container and heading towards the wall that magically led towards his quarters. The potion could simmer there for another few hours before it demanded his attention. Soft footsteps followed.

Spinning on his heel, Snape yelled, “Would you please…” His hands let go of the container and his vision blurred as the fatigue caught up. Reaching out to the wall, he murmured the password and fell into his room, splayed out on the carpet.

...............

Harry had known something was wrong the moment the professor couldn’t muster a proper sneer at the boy but he hadn’t expected the man to dump the container and collapse through a wall. And he certainly didn’t expect him to call him “Harry”. With an armful of cauldron, Harry peered at the feet poking out from the wall. The dark dress shoes didn’t even twitch.

“Professor?” Harry bounced from foot to foot as he waited. “Snape?”

He approached the wall and nervously toed it. Seeing he was not meeting wall, he stepped into the most lavishly decorated room he had ever seen.

Dark mahogany carpet colored the ground while deep purples and greens cozied up against the black walls. Everything looked soft, as if the whole place had been made of velvet. Setting the potion down on the smooth white marble countertop in the nearby kitchen, Harry ran over to Snape. With a frown he pulled Snape fully into the room, watching the wall ripple back into a solid form. Settling back on his heels, he pushed at Snape’s shoulder, hoping it would wake him. Damn. Did he take a sleeping draught?

Grabbing his shoulder this time, but still softly shaking, he whispered, “Snape? Professor? Come on now, wake up.”

_Bloody git. Useless as a trash can._

Hair covered half of Snape’s face. As Harry leaned low to check his breathing, he pushed the hair away from the cream skin. Inhaling sharply as the pink lips parted slightly, Harry suddenly realized how much of a fool he had been. This was a man. Not a villain. Not an enemy. Not an immortal creature of evil that could take endless torment. This was a man who bled and broke and cried. This was a man who, Harry realized now with a hand still in his hair, was well-groomed and attractive in his uniqueness. There wasn’t even a trace of grease in the long black hair. And here he’d been, mocking the man like his father had for seven years. Suddenly Harry's crush no longer seemed misplaced.

“Oh bollocks, Severus.”

The name felt like candy on his lips and as the word rolled downwards, Snape’s eyes shot open. A very flustered Severus Snape was staring up at his student.

“Harry…” There was that name again and damn if he didn’t sound scared.

Before Harry had time to register the name or explain the situation, Snape was on the move. Snapping bolt upright, Snape smacked his head against Harry’s who yelped in return and fell backwards. Harry watched a foggy bruise rise on Snape’s poor forehead as he ran towards another room. He made it five steps before his legs buckled and his head hit the coffee table as he careened towards the ground.

“Dammit, Snape!” 

Harry was at his side before he hit the ground and Snape found himself collapsing into the strong arms of the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Listen here you _brat_ …”

That was all he scraped out before his eyes rolled back.

.....................

“Severus! Thank gods.” Light laughter filled his ears as Snape brought a hand to his forehead. Sticky. Wet. 

_Blood. Wonderful._

“It’s _Professor Snape_ for as long as you are my pupil!”

A dark chuckle came from Harry who still had Severus sitting in his lap.

“And what about when I’m not?”

Harry practically licked the words across Snape’s ears. Snape found himself pulling away, damning the close proximity for sending waves of heat to his groin. 

“Mr. Potter-” 

He held up a hand. “I know. I’m an insufferable brat. An imbecile. And wretched when it comes to potions but you just fell through a wall and nearly lost your head. So either you’ve been drugged or you’ve been so busy being an ass lately that you’ve forgotten to sleep. In any case, you have to go to bed. I can take care of the potion. I’m sure it isn’t that hard.” 

Snape huffed. “No? Any idea on how to make Wolfsbane potion, Potter?” 

Harry was quiet. 

“No, I didn’t believe you did.” Snape stood from the floor slowly, letting the stars prick his vision. “Now, would you be so kind as to explain how and why you entered my room?” 

“You fell through the wall you-” 

“Careful, Mr. Potter.” 

“You fell through the wall. I caught your potion. Thought I should check to make sure Voldemort hadn’t gone and offed you. Potion’s on the counter.” 

Rage rolled off Harry as he sat on the floor, glaring up at Snape from beneath his unruly hair. The pleasure pooling in Snape’s belly only grew hotter as he stared down his nose at the boy. 

The boy looks beautiful like that. All pout and passion. 

“Get off the floor, Potter.” _And quickly._

Snape swallowed thickly as he moved to straighten his robes and trousers, praying the bulge would go unnoticed. He watched Harry’s eyes linger longer than he thought they should as he stood. Snape pushed the thought away as a figment of his desire. 

“You can see yourself out.” 

Snapping his robes behind him, Snape walked towards the counter. A hand snatched his wrist. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“You heard me. Let me help.” 

His eyes shone deep emerald and for a moment, Snape found himself falling into their depths, wondering what they would look like lidded and begging. 

Harry moved closer. “Snape?” 

Dryly Snape said, “Follow me.” 

He heard the scrape of the metal against the marble counter and winced as he walked towards his private lab. 

“If this is in stasis, why do you have to do it tonight?” 

_Damn Potter, smart enough to ask, stupid enough not to understand._

“It’s a delicate potion that is time sensitive. It will last fine in stasis but the other steps may not be completed before the next cycle of the full moon. I enjoy allowing myself several days of leeway in case other needs arise.” 

“Other needs?” 

Snape rolled his eyes as he walked into the dimly lit room. “Yes, Potter. Other needs. If you haven’t forgotten, I am a greasy Death Eater.” 

Harry said nothing more. He placed the cauldron on a desk and smiled sheepishly at Snape before walking to the door. Severus shook his head and tried to clear the lust from his tired eyes as he moved to walk Harry out. Better show him the way lest he gets points taken for helping a professor now past curfew. 

But sleep caught up with Severus again and he found himself calling out to Harry to wait a moment, he’d be right there. Slouching over onto a table Severus counted his breaths and waited for the buzzing in his head to stop. 

“I’ll be right there to see you out and to your tower. It’s past curfew now so you’re likely to get points off if I’m not with you.” 

“All right, Professor.” 

Harry stood uncomfortably in the room. He really needed to wee. A few minutes back he’d been sure he could make it to the Gryffindor Tower but now he wasn’t sure how long Snape would be. 

A few minutes passed and Harry had enough. _Probably cooking up the potion and testing my patience. Git. Not a greasy git, but a git._

Four doors, all dark, old wood, stood in contrast ever so slightly to the regal atmosphere of Snape’s quarters. He knew the one on the far right had been the potions lab. He presumed the one glittering with wards on the far left was the bedroom. Leave it to Snape to ward his own bedroom. So he was left with two choices. The one closer to the bedroom or closer to the lab. He waddled towards the one closer to the bedroom feeling as if he were trespassing. 

_Well I am trespassing, no wonder I feel it. He didn’t give me permission for this but I doubt he’d let me wee all over his floor either._

The door glided open and a majestic, cream tiled bathroom colored in black and green accents shone before him. He thanked the gods and relieved himself all while taking in the breathtaking scenery of the room. 

As he washed his hands, his eyes caught sight of a large pensieve in the mirror sitting just to the side of a tub. Curiosity bubbled in his veins. 

_No. Don’t you dare. You’ve already ruined the man’s privacy once. And one in the bathroom? Odd place to keep it._

With his hand on the door handle Harry truly was about to leave. But he couldn’t risk not seizing this opportunity. He wanted to know Snape. There was a deep desire to see the man he’d been watching for the past seven years. Harry needed to know. 

Peering into the pensieve, Harry felt the familiar tug of falling into a memory except this time, the blurred edges and chaotic thoughts told him it was a dream. A vivid one nonetheless, but a dream. As it cleared, he saw himself bent over a desk, trousers around his ankles, and grabbing frantically at the wood edges with very pale hands grabbing his hips incredibly hard as someone else pounded into his arse. It was red, clearly having been slapped as there were handprints still etched into his skin. Harry felt himself becoming aroused as the man drove his thick cock into him over and over. Gods, the noises he was making! Harry wondered if he could even hit that pitch if he tried. Watching himself be thoroughly shagged, Harry suddenly remembered he was in a pensieve. Snape’s pensieve. 

_Oh gods. It’s Snape. Snape shagging me. Oh._

He pulled out of the dream immediately and looked down to see his hand absently stroking his hard on beneath his robes. He licked his lips. Snape wasn’t that unattractive. He had crushed on him the year prior when he hadn’t been as much of a git to him but the thought of Snape bending him over the desk had never occurred to him. Harry heard a clang in the other room and ran out of the bathroom, desperately pushing his arousal into his pants but having to deal with slightly tented trousers. 

.............. 

Severus sat up with a start. The breathing had brought some mental clarity to him but his persistent arousal was thick and heavy with want. He needed to get Harry out of his quarters and quickly before the sleep deprivation allowed him to do something stupid. Walking briskly into the sitting room, Snape started at seeing Harry hustling out of his bathroom. 

“Harry!” Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Sorry sir, I really had to wee.” 

“You had to what?” The pensieve crossed his mind and before he could help himself, Snape had covered the ground in three long steps. He had Harry’s shoulders in his hands, holding him entirely too close as his eyes sparkled with rage. Fear beamed out of those green emeralds. 

“I had to use your restroom.” 

Harry’s voice was quiet and submissive, going straight to Snape’s cock. 

“You should have asked me. There are three other doors none of which you knew what was behind.” He watched Harry gulp. “What if you had been caught in a trap? What if I had laid all this out to you and the Dark Lord himself was behind door number two?” Snape had begun walking Harry back. Completely immersed in his rage, he didn’t realize he had pinned Harry to a brick wall, his hard cock pressing against Harry’s. “You never fail to disappoint, Potter. You trust anyone would you? Saunter through the Malfoy’s home? Enjoy a walk through Goyle’s garden? Would you take a potion without knowing the ingredients?” 

More moan than answer, Harry gritted out, “Yes. I would take a potion from you.” 

“You idiot. You’re more fool than I thought.” 

“I trust you, Severus.” 

The name elicited a jerk from Snape’s hips and he was suddenly aware of the situation he had placed himself in. 

“I…” 

Harry ground his hips against Snape. “Severus Snape, lost for words?” 

Snape felt his eyes flutter shut as Harry established a rhythm. A flush crept up his neck with the moan he bit back. A finger came to the lip he was gnawing. 

“Let me hear you.” 

Snape stumbled back. 

Clearing his throat he said, “I’ll walk you to your rooms. I understand if you report this to the Headmaster.” 

“Snape I wouldn’t-” 

He didn’t miss the confused look of disappointment flutter across Harry’s face. 

“Professor Snape.” 

He mumbled the password and left the room with Harry trailing behind him. As they moved through the classroom, Snape kept his posture upright even as he felt his walls crumbling. Surely the boy would think far less of him now. As much as he despised Potter, most days he sought his respect and strived for his trust. Since the boy had come of age Severus had even hoped they may someday have mutual respect between them. Now he knew he wouldn’t have it. As he held out the door for the wretched Boy-Who-Lived, he turned to see him still standing by the desk. Harry stood, running a finger over the ridges of the wood just looking at Snape. Had Snape not been so fatigued it would have taken less than a second to figure out the brat but as it was, he figured it out quickly enough. 

Storming inside, he grabbed Harry by the collar. 

“You impetuous brat. You looked into another memory of mine?” 

Harry smirked. 

“Oh you’ll be punished for that.” 

Harry bit his lip and said, “Do I need a spanking, Professor?” 

Snape released Potter’s collar and righted his posture. 

“No, Potter. Detention with Filch. Two weeks. Seven p.m starting tomorrow. If you get more detention tonight sneaking to your tower past curfew it’ll be most due. Goodnight Potter. ” 

Snape stalked towards his room with his cloaks billowing behind him leaving a flustered Harry sitting on the edge of his desk, aroused. Just as he was stepping through the wall, he was tackled by a flying Harry Potter. Both of them crashed into the room and landed on the carpet. The wall shut and Snape had had enough. 

Rolling over, Snape leaned over the boy he pinned him to the ground by his throat. “This is the second time I have fallen through my door tonight, Mr. Potter. This is also the second time you have appeared uninvited.” Pressing his lips to Harry’s ear, he whispered, “Get out and be damned.” 

He stood, shucking off his robes and tossing them to a sofa before lowering his wards and entering another door, the door to his bedroom, happy to leave a confused Harry watching the black dress pants and white sweater walk away. He sneered one last time as he shut the door. In the minutes following as he stripped off his sweater and pants, Snape questioned himself. Sweat gathered on his brow from want. His erection stood painfully hard. He wanted the boy so bad. He ached to slip inside and pound his student senseless. Without the aid of the pensieve this time, he laid down and closed his eyes, letting his hand wander lower beneath the lip of the black silk boxers already stained with his arousal. A light moan left his lips as he imagined Harry this time on his knees sucking his cock. The pleasure rolled tight in his belly as he lazily stroked up his cock. Snape just began to relax as he felt a push against his thoughts. Immediately he raised his walls but he knew it was too late as the door to his room slammed open and a shirtless Harry Potter entered, tugging his pants off as he hopped inside. 

“Harry-” 

“Shut up. You just shut up and lay right there.” 

The confidence in his voice sent a shiver down Snape’s spine as he reclined and obeyed. Snape watched as Harry’s red tip bounced free of his boxers. The look in his eyes was predatory. Harry clambered on top of the lithe body barely taking in the scenery before crashing his lips against Severus’s with a throaty moan. When Snape began to twitch and buck, Harry moved his lips along his jaw and to his ear. 

“Now you listen here, Severus,” The long hiss of his name drew an embarrassing moan from the man below Harry. Harry ground himself down on the cock before lifting up and pulling off Snape’s boxers. Leaning low again, Harry continued. “I saw what you dreamt of and I liked it. I want you inside of me. I want to come with you inside. I want what you want. And I’m going to get it.” 

Severus felt his control slipping as his hands came to rest on Harry’s hips. His mouth went dry. How many nights had he envisioned his hands right there, squeezing bruises onto those hips? 

“Harry…” 

“Tell me what you want.” 

The compassion in the eyes was earnest but Severus couldn’t handle it. Pushing Harry off the bed he yelled, “Get out! You stupid prat.” 

He stood to grab his wand and hex the boy but then pink lips were around his cock and he felt himself being lightly squeezed by Harry’s throat. As Harry’s head rapidly bobbed up and down on his thick cock, the last of Snape’s control snapped. Hauling Harry up by his hair, Snape pulled him from his cock and tossed him onto the bed.A shiver worked its way down the boy’s spine as Snape muttered a lubrication spell and slipped a finger inside. Crawling his way up the boy’s body, he sucked bruises along Harry’s neck, flicking his tongue out to caress every spot that made the boy squeal. Distantly, he filed the memory away for later. A second finger slipped in as Snape stretched the wriggling boy beneath him. 

Sucking on his ear he said, “Patience, Potter. You must learn to wait.” He punctuated his statement with a light prod at his prostate eliciting a loud cry from the boy. 

The fingers inside stilled and Harry said, “Severus?” 

Snape looked down at the puffy lips he’d been nibbling and kissing as he opened the boy up. He took in the lidded, hazy eyes swimming with want. He even smiled at the legs spread wide, eager for his touch. 

“Harry, is this your first time?” 

A deep scarlet rose to his face. “No. Well, I mean… I haven’t… not with or at least not like… It isn’t like I haven’t… Look sex hasn’t been…” 

“You’re babbling, Potter.” 

Snape swooped down and captured the lips before they had a chance to say anything else. The fingers began their ministrations again, this time joined by a mischievous third. Harry clawed at Snape and began begging. 

“Please. Please. Snape please! I need… Oh gods. I need…” 

“What do you need, Harry?” 

“I need you.” 

“Me?” 

“Fuck me already Severus!” 

_Damn that name._

Snape removed his fingers and hiked the boy’s legs up on his shoulders as he lined up his cock. He could hear the desperate panting of the boy clutching onto his forearms. Gently pushing in, he distantly heard himself telling Harry to relax and let him in while he struggled not to lose himself so soon. Letting his head fall to the boy’s shoulder he bit his lip in an attempt not to come or move as Harry adjusted and clenched all around his cock. 

The damn finger that started all this touched his lips again as he heard Harry say, “I want to hear you. Fuck you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.” 

Snape let out a long growl. “Then can I move?” 

“Please.” 

He pulled out and snapped his hips, slamming into Harry who dug his nails deep into Snape’s forearms. 

Letting himself go, Snape established a devastating rhythm. Harry’s cock bounced against his stomach as Snape leaned back and angled himself to hear those sweet cries again. Screaming in ecstasy and shouting Snape’s name Harry begged again for something and when Snape’s delicate fingers wrapped around his cock he nearly cried. 

“Come. Come for me, Harry.” 

Harry tumbled over the edge with a shout as he looked up at the toned figure pounding into him. Those green eyes looking into his own was all it took for Severus to spill himself into Harry, collapse, and fall asleep. 

............... 

The sound of Dumbledore’s voice sparked dread in Severus as he was gently roused awake. Harry reported me. An explosion of pain erupted in his chest as he remembered his actions and how terribly Harry must feel. Opening his eyes to see both a concerned Dumbledore and relieved Harry, Snape feared his time was up. 

“My boy! I thought you had left us for awhile there.” 

Snape sat up, rubbing his forehead. Before he could get a word out, a mischievous twinkle sparkled in Dumbledore’s eyes. He said, “Harry here said you missed all your lessons today but that you had requested his help making a potion. Strange that you would miss all your obligations, he urged me to come find you. But now I see that you have just been taking some well needed rest. Perhaps I’ve pushed you too hard.” 

“Headmaster I assure you-” 

“No assurance is necessary. You are to stay here for the remainder of the week. That’s four days, Severus. I think you can manage. And Harry here will assist you in any potions you must make. Goodbye boys!” 

Dumbledore left the room with a soft click as Snape turned his eyes to Harry. 

“You didn’t report me?” 

“No you git. If I’d done that, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” 

Harry leaned forward and took hold of Snape’s mouth, coaxing his tongue out. Sitting back on his haunches Harry laughed. 

“I’d like a round two but I think you’d like some sleep.” 

A low hum buzzed from Snape’s lips as he tugged Harry closer 

“I think I could do with a round two and then some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic posted here so _pretty please_ let me know what you think of it! There's more coming, pinky promise.


End file.
